The Heat-Haze Itself
by This-account-no-longer-in-use5
Summary: Everyday in the never-ending world known as the Heat-Haze, "Haze" must test each individual inside to see if they are worthy of a surrogate body. But what will happen when one day, he is released?
1. Chapter 1

Ah, another victim in this endless world. Let me explain myself. A long time ago, the Heat-Haze, a never-ending world, was created. It was created by the medusa Azami. When Azami lost control of the Heat-Haze, the Snake of Clearing Eyes, one of the many intelligent snakes on her head, took "control". To make another medusa in the real world, all who died on August 15 would be tested by nightmares or such. If they were chosen, a snake would become their surrogate body, and they would return to the real world. If they failed? They would go into a sort of coma, an endless sleep. Now, you may ask, who tested those poor individuals?

That would be me.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not vicious, cruel, or mean, unlike the SOCE (Snake of Clearing Eyes). I was created by the Heat-Haze for that sole purpose. My world was to test them. My body became theirs, my mind focused on one task. The task to hurt, to punish, to test.

To train.

But I wasn't a slave. I wasn't even a snake. I was a being. An entity. Of course, not all powerful. Or even free. Just there. My first body, or should I say first original body, is a mixture of bodies. Technically, I'm genderless. But the body that I created and evolved over the years is male. At first, I just wore black long hair, like Azami. Over time, as more and more people entered the Heat-Haze, I added body parts and little features. They never were put to use, as I usually took the captive's body or a close friend to the captive's body, but it was still nice to call something my own. Of course, I remember every person caught in the Heat-Haze. How could I forget? Sam, the small child who drowned. Akakios, the gladius fighter who was killed. Megan, who was murdered. Dylan, who suicided. I'm surprised I'm not insane. Now, let's move on in this story. Hibiya Amamiya. He was an interesting one. Haruka, who had already entered the Heat-Haze, was watching somehow. Of course, he could not interfere. But he did try. He was in a new body. Konoha, I think, was his new name. Hibiya watched his friend and crush die over and over again. Tragic, as always. Usually, those who entered in pairs had more chance to be chosen. Hiyori was his friend. Hibiya was chosen. As he was chosen, Konoha was also released. In Heat-Haze day terms, he was inside for 10 years. But in regular terms, he would have been released a second after he died.

And that, of course, is when my troubles began.

I don't know how. I don't know why. I don't care. But that day, I was released. I suppose you could call it my birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself in an alleyway. Before you ask, I only know names of things because I sort of "steal" it when I test them in the Heat-Haze. I was in my finalized human form. I had white and black hair (as in not dyed all natural) wild hair that went to my ears. I wore a red shirt with a black jacket and hood, with black pants and red shoes. So my entire wardrobe was red and black. How appropriate. My first thought? "This isn't the Heat-Haze." So what did I do? I went out to see the world. And it was nothing like I expected. It was just a mirrored version of the Heat-Haze. A serious letdown. So I just wandered. At least, until I found Konoha.

Before we go anymore ahead, let me clarify that Konoha did not remember being Haruka. His snake is to blame.

Anyways, I met Konoha while walking down a street. He looked exactly like me; lost, confused, and other worldly. His ideal body that he created looked like a game character! So of course, I approached him. I was worried that he would recognize me, but I assured myself that he had never seen my body. The conversation was extremely awkward, but gradually got better. I asked him if he was okay, and he said he was searching for two children. So I said I would help him. He said they were called Hibiya and Hiyori (which I had already guessed), and introduced himself as Konoha (which I also knew). When he asked for my name, I stuttered for a bit, but called myself Haze. It seemed to fit me, and Konoha seemed satisfied. We walked and talked for a while, but eventually it got dark. He said he had to go, and so I lied and said I had to go too. We parted ways, and was alone again. I slept in a local park, not feeling the cold or heat, or feeling hungry. I know those are natural responses for a human, but I suppose I'm not human. I didn't need to sleep either, but I felt like it would be more human to do so. For a few days, I did nothing. But once, as I wandered through the streets of Haribote, the city we were in, I met Konoha again. And Hibiya, as well as lots of people once in the Heat-Haze. Konoha introduced me to the group, but I already knew them all except Shintaro. I knew their ability too. Their fears, their dreams, everything. Even Ene, who used to be Takane. And, I suppose, it was natural for me to be with them. To be with people who at least knew what the Heat-Haze is. We exchanged words, and eventually brought up the topic of the Heat-Haze (through a lot of pushing and hinting). I'm not even sure how, but I convinced them I was like them. Perhaps it's the fact that my eyes are naturally bright red, or that I can create illusions. But they invited me to their base, to join "Mekakushi Dan". I told them I had no family or ties, and they said I should live with them. So I accepted. They took me to a apartment 107. The whole experience was quite surreal, like a dream. It was interesting to watch them grown up. They were a lot different than when they were stuck in the Heat-Haze. The days I stayed with them blur together in my mind. And then, of course, the SOCE had to come in and ruin it. Kenjirou, the former body of the SOCE, died as the SOCE possessed Konoha instead. Kuroha, the SOCE in Konoha's body, had to ruin everything. Here's what happened. One day, we were in the base when Konoha groaned and dropped his head. When we asked him if he was okay, his clothes melded black, as did his headphones and hair. When he looked up, his eyes were yellow. He was smiling like a maniac. He raised a gun. Where the heck he got a gun, I don't know. He activated his power, which was to negate other eye powers. You see, if you didn't get this before, if you had a snake as a surrogate body, you had a power. Kuroha's power didn't affect me, though. Why? Because like I said earlier, my power doesn't come from a snake. As he raised that cursed gun, I enveloped Kuroha in an illusion. We stood in a plain field, no one else. He looked at me, and said "You weren't here all the other times. Who are you?!" I smirked at him, replying, "Don't you know me? I'm the Heat-Haze."


	3. Chapter 3

Please don't misunderstand. Like I said, I'm not evil. But I'm sure even you, especially you, understand the will to live. To exist. He promised that once the new medusa was created, I would be set free. I'm not proud of what I chose. Yes, I released the illusion. Yes, Kuroha killed them all while I watched. And yes, Marry, the grandchild of Azami, reset time. So now I'm here once more. Why am I telling this to you? Everyone wants to tell someone their woes, even me. You want a surrogate body too? You want to be released from the Heat-Haze? Ahh~! But you know too much! Dreaming, living, thinking, dying, all in my little mind. Maybe I really am insane, huh?


	4. Chapter 4

**In case you didn't realize, the first three chapters was Haze telling his story to someone else (you) in the Heat-Haze. Now he is narrating in real time. Thank you AnimeLoverForever03 for the review, I was going to end the story there, but thanks to you I'll continue it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Years have passed since Kuroha has made that promise to me. And when I say years, I mean in the real world. I was starting to doubt his truth. Getting up, I paced the endless world. It was one of those rare moments when I was done testing everyone, and the next August 15 hadn't rolled around yet, so I had time to kill. Kuroha reset time over and over again, trying to make a new medusa. Marry should had created the medusa by uniting the snakes by now! I didn't understand what was taking so long. If Marry combined the snakes so many times, the new medusa should have been created! Maybe... a suspicious feeling. Perhaps... Kuroha wasn't interested in creating a new medusa. I know he is capable of reasoning, so maybe he just wants to reset time and preserve his own life. That would be terrible! I would never be released! My mind raced furiously. Yes, that would be it. I would escape, and I would end Kuroha.


	5. Chapter 5

Today is the day. August 15. I wait anxiously for something to happen. My plan was a little vague, yes, but it is the only chance I have. I would try to exit the real world through someone leaving. "Just someone die already!" Finally, finally! Someone is being pulled into the Heat-Haze, I can feel it! A portal of pitch black appears, and a figure was being thrown at me. Dodging, I throw myself in as the portal closed behind me. I am free, at last!

I stand on the concrete street, dizzy and nauseous. People are screaming, and I am in front of a tall building. Blood is pooled around my feet, and I realized the person who died must have killed himself by jumping off the building. I am in my standard body, having already prepared it beforehand. Running, I make my escape into the crowd of people. I can't risk anyone catching or questioning me. The first thing I do is run to the apartment 107, the Mekakushi Dan's base. Running to the door, I bang my fists against the door. There isn't a reply. No one home, perhaps? Hearing a cry from inside, I throw my weight at the door. It creaks, but doesn't give way. Frantic, I spot a window to the side. I slam into it, glass flying everywhere. I collapse inside, heaving myself up. Running, I burst into a room and se Kuroha, along with the rest of the Mekakushi Dan. Kuroha raises his gun at me. "Why are you here?" he chuckles, like it is all one big joke. Smirking in turn, I laugh. "I was right. You are just trying to preserve your own life. Well, I w-" Mid-sentence, I run at Kuroha, catching him by surprise. Knocking his hand with the gun to the side, I stab him with a glass shard I had grabbed from the window earlier. Jabbing him in the eye, he cries out and falls. Blood sprays, and I wrench his gun from his hand. He doesn't notice, both of his hands going to his bloodied face. He lets out a groan, growling almost animal-like. Raising the gun, I shoot once, twice. One shot hits him in the upper chest, the other in the lower stomach. Kuroha falls silent. The adrenaline lowering, I smell the iron stench. Turning to face the Dan, I open my mouth to speak...

And faint.


	6. Chapter 6

**I realized I had a lot of tense errors for Chapters 4 and 5, so I went back and fixed them. If you see anymore, or any type of error, please review and tell me, I will fix it ASAP. Feel free to go back and see the fixes, if you like.**

* * *

Eyes flying open, I sit up in the bed. Faint sunlight streams from a window, and I look down at my hand. It is wrapped in bandages, and I faintly recall cutting it as I stabbed Kuroha. As I swing my legs up and over the edge of the bed, a wave of dizziness consumes me. Weakly, I stand up, using the bed post for support. My clothes are still stained with dry blood, and I limp towards the door. Halfway, I fall to my knees. Pushing myself up again, I grit my teeth and continue. What is this? I don't experience such human fatigue! I grip the door handle, resting for a few moments. Slowly, I cautiously open the door, looking out. No one is in the hall, and I creep out. I easily remember the layout, and head towards the door. "H-hold on!" a small, soft voice squeaked out. Freezing, I spin around to face Marry.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while. Tests and homework and laziness... and over the summer don't expect much more! ;)**

* * *

She is staring at me, her bright pink eyes nervous. "S-Seto! He's awake..." she calls. There is a muffled reply, then Seto walks in behind her. His green jacket is rumpled along with his hair, and he has obviously been taking a nap. Seeing me, he laughs. "So, you're awake! How are you feeling?" I look down at my bloodstained clothes, and mutter "Not too well." He nods. "That's to be expected. Oh, but you don't even know who I am! I'm Seto and-" "I know. She's Marry. You guys are the Mekakushi Dan along with Kido, Kano, and the others," I interrupt. Seto's eyes widen a little bit, and I feel a little bad for surprising him like that. After all, he is trying to help. "Ah, I know you guys because, well, different timelines and stuff," I mutter, trying not to sound stupid. Seto coughs, covering up the awkward silence. "Ahem, well the others will be back soon. You should change, you can borrow some of my clothes until yours are washed. Seto heads back to his room, and returns with a navy blue collared shirt and green pants. Going to the room I came from, I change and Seto throws the dirty clothes into the washing machine and runs it. While we wait for the others to return, we decide to play a game. Seto got some cards, and we play BS. I lose the first round to Seto, but soon get the hang of it and beat them. Marry keeps losing, as she doesn't like to lie. Hearing the click of a door lock, Seto gets up to greet the other members of the Dan. I stay behind, trailing my feet. Slightly anxious, I finally go to meet them.


End file.
